Un amour de lycée
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Naruto à quitté le Japon pour oublier Sasuke mais surtout cette trahison de la part de celui-ci. Après 2 ans d'éloignement Naruto revient au Japon plus précisément à konoha pour finir sa scolarité mais notre beau blond n'est plus le meme il est devenu le mannequin le plus connu et son caractère est d'une froideur inconparable. Que va t'il se passer quand Sasuke le reverra.
1. Chapter 1

_.Je n'oublierai jamais ce fameux soir où j'ai découvert mon amant dans les bras d'une autre._

C'était en quatrième année.  
Je vivais normalement et j'avais un amant du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa qui était très sexy et que le monde, garçon comme fille, se disputait. Ça m'arrivait de temps en temps d'être un peu jaloux, mais ce soir-là m'a choqué et ma vie s'est brisée en deux, comme mon cœur.  
J'allais rendre visite à Sasuke. Il faut dire qu'il vivait seul, ses parents étant mort et son frère toujours absent. Quand j'arrivai chez lui, je toquai à sa porte. Personne ne répondit et la porte était ouverte, alors je décidai de rentrer. Il n'y avait personne, mais un bruit me retint. Ça venait de la chambre de Sasuke alors je décidai de monter les escaliers. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus fort. Quand j'arrivai devant sa porte, j'entendis des gémissements.

Inconnue : Oh oui, Sasuke, plus fort !  
Sasuke : Et bien, dis donc, tu tiens bien.  
Inconnue : Oui, je suis mieux que Naruto.  
Sasuke : Peut-être...

J'étais sous le choc. J'ouvris un peu la porte et découvrit un spectacle à vomir. Cette inconnue était Sakura, ma meilleure amie. Mon monde s'écroula. J'étais en pleurs alors je décidai de quitter ces lieux avant que mon cœur ne se brise davantage. Alors que je commençais à courir, le pendentif que m'avait offert Sasuke se détacha. Je n'eus pas le courage de le ramasser tellement mon cœur était en miettes.

POV SASUKE

Oh quelle horreur... Je suis obligé de coucher avec cette barbe à papa pour qu'elle ne poste pas les photos de Naruto dans sa d***. Quelle horreur, je voudrais que ce soit Naruto à la place de Sakura. Tout à coup, un bruit me sortit de mes pensées. C'était cette conne qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Purée, je crois que je vais vomir. Mais après, un bruit de porte retentit. Ayant peur que ce soit mon ange blond, je décidai d'aller ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et découvrit le pendentif que j'avais offert à Naruto. Tout se mit en place : Naruto m'avait vu avec Sakura et a pensé que je le trompais.

Sasuke : Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...  
Sakura : Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Sasuke : Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! Naruto nous a vus alors dégage !

Sakura était triste. Si elle s'était contentée de remettre les photos à Sasuke, Naruto n'aurait jamais vu ça. Elle savait que Naruto la détesterait maintenant.

POV NARUTO

Je dois quitter ce pays. Mais j'y pense, mon père m'a proposé de continuer mes études à New-York. Je vais y aller. Quand je rentrai chez moi, j'annonçai à mon père que je voulais bien partir à New-York. Comme c'était les vacances, mon père a tout de suite trouvé un vol pour le lendemain. Plus tôt, je serai parti, mieux ce sera. Et là-bas, je pourrais oublier Sasuke et tous les autres.

_Fin! Merci à ma correctrice emoune91_


	2. Chapter 2

Ça fait deux ans que je suis parti du Japon, direction New-York. Là-bas, j'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres et je suis devenu le mannequin le plus célèbre. Il faut dire que mon physique a changé, comme mon caractère, et je me suis fait un tatouage en forme de sceau sur mon ventre. Minato, mon père, me soutient dans toutes mes démarches. Il est un peu comme mon manager, mais il n'a pas pu rester très longtemps. Il a dû repartir pour rejoindre ma mère, mais bon, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, je ne suis plus un petit enfant. Le problème c'est que je repense sans cesse à Sasuke, plus précisément ce soir en en particulier, où j'ai été trahi par mon amant et ma meilleure amie. Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées : c'était mon téléphone.

Naruto : Allô ?  
Minato : Bonjour Naruto, c'est moi, Minato.  
Naruto : Ah bonjour papa. Comment vas-tu ?  
Minato : Très bien. Ta mère me demande quand tu vas revenir.  
Naruto : Je reviens demain en avion.  
Minato : D'accord. Il faut venir te chercher ?  
Naruto : Non, ma limousine sera là donc pas besoin.  
Minato : D'accord. A bientôt.  
Naruto : Oui papa. Passe le bonjour à maman.  
Minato : Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain.

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et commençai à faire mes valises. Et oui, après beaucoup de réflexion, j'ai décidé de revenir au Japon, plus précisément à Konoha, là où j'ai laissé mon passé. Je vais rester un an là-bas, le temps de finir ma scolarité, puis je repars en Amérique, point final. C'est simple et j'espère ne pas croiser Sasuke ou Sakura, car ce serait mauvais pour eux. Bon, arrêtons de penser à cela et continuons de faire les valises. Quand j'eus fini de faire les valises, je partis dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau puis je pris une d*** et allai dormir. Le lendemain, je me réveillai, m'habillai et sorti de mon appartement. Je rentrai dans la limousine, direction l'aéroport pour retourner dans mon pays d'origine.

2h plus tard

Je suis dans mon avion. Encore quelques minutes et je serais au Japon.

30 minutes plus tard

J'étais à l'aéroport du Japon. Quand je vis ma limousine, je pris mes valises direction la voiture. Quand je montai dans la voiture, elle se mit en route et le chauffeur me conduit chez mes parents. Arrivé devant leur maison, il ouvrit ma portière et alla poser mes bagages dans le hall d'entrée. Pendant ce temps, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser et mon père avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Quand ma mère me lâcha enfin, je partis dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, puis je descendis prendre un bon repas avec ma famille. Je partis me coucher rapidement puisque le lendemain commençait ma première journée d'école.

FIN! (et corrigé)


	3. Chapter 3

C'est mon premier jour à l'école alors j'ai décidé de faire fort : un jean noir moulant, un t-shirt noir avec un col en V et un manteau sans manche avec un grand col. Quand j'eus fini j'allai dire bonjour à mes parents puis parti avec ma voiture de sport orange et noire pour le lycée.

POV SASUKE

Ça faisait deux ans que Naruto était parti à New-York. Quand j'avais appris qu'il était devenu un mannequin, j'étais stupéfait, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il restait celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. Je vais revoir mes amis. Je m'habillai avec un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise. Après ça, je partis pour le lycée. Arrivé là-bas, je rejoignis mon groupe d'ami composé de Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Ino et Shikamaru. C'était de super amis, sauf qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour pardonner à Sakura. Puis d'un coup, un bruit de voiture nous fit nous retourner. C'était une voiture de sport orange et noire, qui appartenait sûrement à un riche. Le mystérieux conducteur descendit de sa voiture.

POV NARUTO

Arrivé au lycée, je fis du bruit avec ma voiture pour attirer l'attention. Je rangeai mes lunettes dans ma boîte et sortis de ma voiture. Je m'avançai dans la cour où tout le monde me regardait et là, le cauchemar commença. Sasuke Uchiwa était là, à quelques mètres. Je trouvai la force d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

POV SASUKE

Neji : Mais... Mais c'est...  
Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu as Neji ?  
Shikamaru : Mais je rêve ! C'est Naruto là-bas !  
Sasuke : QUOI ?

Je me retournai et trouvai dans ma ligne de mire un beau blond avec des muscles très bien dessinés. Le blond que j'avais connu n'était plus le même.  
Sakura ne put se retenir et courra dans la direction de Naruto.

Sakura : NARUTO !

POV NARUTO

C'est pas vrai, cette barbe à papa n'est vraiment pas discrète, elle va me taper la honte.  
Je la vis arriver vers moi. Elle essaya de toucher ma joue avec sa main, mais je la repoussai d'un geste fort qui fit claquer ma main contre la sienne.

Naruto : De quel droit oses-tu me toucher !  
Sakura : Mais...  
Naruto : Il n'y a pas de mais. Dégage barbe à papa, tu me gênes.  
Ino : Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?  
Naruto : Et toi, tu te prends pour qui pov' blondasse ?  
Ino : Eh...  
Kiba : Hey mec, comment ça va ?  
Naruto : Tu veux quoi sale clebs' ?

Tout le monde était stupéfait, surtout Sasuke. Son blond était devenu froid et tout ça à cause de lui.

Sasuke : Na... Naruto...  
Naruto : Tu veux quoi ?  
Sasuke : Naruto, je...  
Naruto : Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard à cause d'imbéciles comme vous.

POV SASUKE

J'aurais tellement voulu lui parler plus longtemps et je voudrais tellement qu'il me pardonne. Je le jure, je vais tout faire pour qu'il retombe amoureux de moi. Je suis prêt à tout.

Fin ! Chapitre corrigé


	4. Chapter 4

.Ça faisait une semaine que j'étais au lycée et j'en avais déjà sérieusement marre. Avec l'autre emmerdeur (allusion à Sasuke), je n'ai jamais pu me reposer et avec l'autre barbe à papa qui me collait... Je ne vous dis même pas le nombre de fois que j'ai eu l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Sérieux, je sais qu'on ne tape pas les filles, mais là, je n'en pouvais plus.

Sakura : Naruto, tu veux venir au resto avec nous ?  
Naruto : Je suis obligé de répondre ?  
Kiba : Allez mec, viens, pitié...  
Naruto : Désolé mais... Je ne traîne pas avec des imbéciles. Si on me voyait en votre compagnie, ma popularité baisserait et comme je suis le mannequin n°1, je tiens à rester populaire. Alors, au revoir les ringards.

Je partis en direction de ma voiture de sport quand quelqu'un attira mon attention. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur et, dans la voiture, se trouvait un type avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs. On pouvait voir le visage du premier, mais l'autre était caché par une grande mèche. Mon cerveau sonna comme une alarme. Le grand homme avec des cheveux noirs était Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke et dans la voiture se trouvait mon cousin Deidara. J'étais foutu : ma voiture était garée juste à côté de la leur. Je décidai de mettre mes lunettes et avançai d'un pas déterminé et sensuel, mais le destin en décida autrement.

Kiba : NARUTO !

Je vis Itachi me regarder d'un air surpris et rempli de joie et vis Deidara sortir de la voiture, les larmes aux yeux, prêt à me bondir dessus. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me retourner.

Kiba : Naruto ?  
Naruto (d'un ton froid) : Tu veux quoi ?  
Kiba : Tu voudrais pas venir chez moi ?  
Naruto : Pourquoi faire ?

De loin, je vis Sasuke sortir du lycée et se diriger vers son frère.

Naruto : Écoute Kiba, on en reparlera plus tard, j'ai une séance photo et je ne peux pas la rater, tu comprends ?  
Kiba : Oui. Sinon... Amis ?

Il me tendit la main.

Naruto : On va dire connaissances.  
Kiba : Ouais cool. A plus.

Après que le clébard m'aie laissé, je marchai jusqu'à ma voiture.

Deidara : Naru... Naruto, c'est toi ?  
Naruto : Pardon, je crois que vous vous trompez.  
Deidara : Non, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. C'est toi Naruto !  
Naruto : Je suis désolé, mais je suis pressé alors au revoir et ravi de vous avoir croisé.

Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai. Alors que j'allais m'engager, Sasuke s'interposa. Je fulminai de rage. S'en était trop. Je sortis de la voiture et enlevai mes lunettes.

Naruto : Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?  
Sasuke : Je comprends que tu me détestes, que tu m'évites et ne me parle plus, mais faire ça à ton propre cousin ! C'est honteux et dégueulasse.  
Naruto : C'est moi qui suis dégueulasse ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait, pauvre con ?  
Sasuke : Naruto, c'était un accident. C'était pour que Sakura ne montre pas de photos de toi, nu, prenant ta d***.  
Naruto : Même si c'est la vérité, tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à ses avances. Je te donne un exemple : (imitant la voix de Sakura :) ''Dis-moi Sasuke, je suis mieux que Naruto ?'' (imitant la voix de Sasuke :) ''Mmmh peut-être.''  
Sasuke : …  
Naruto : Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fait.  
Itachi : Naruto, calme-toi.  
Naruto : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Uchiwa de mes deux.  
Deidara : Je t'interdis de dire ça, Naru-chan ! Où est passé le Naruto que je connaissais et que j'adorais et aimais comme mon frère ?  
Naruto : Ce Naruto est mort, il n'existe plus. Fais-toi une raison.

J'étais tellement énervé, je voulais mourir, j'en pouvais plus. Tout à coup, mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvai par terre. Je sentis la fatigue me submerger et tombai dans un trou noir.

FIN! Chapitre corrigé !


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis dans le noir, je ne vois rien et je suis une nouvelle fois seul.

? : NARUTO !

C'est mon nom que je viens d'entendre. Tout à coup, une silhouette se forma dans l'ombre, me prend la main et me tire vers une source de lumière qui venait d'apparaître.  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout était flou. Je me frottai les yeux et là, tout devint clair. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et à côté de moi se trouvaient Deidara et Sasuke assoupis, la tête sur mon lit. Itachi était sûrement parti travailler. Je me levai sans faire de bruit, mis un peignoir et parti pour la cafétéria. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec Itachi.

Itachi : Tiens, Naruto, tu es réveillé. Je suis content. On était tous inquiets, tu sais ?  
Naruto : Super. Bon, tu me laisses passer, je vais à la cafétéria.  
Itachi : Tu ne veux pas réveiller Deidara et Sasuke d'abord ?  
Naruto : Non, je ne veux pas que ma popularité soit salie à cause de vous.

Je le bousculai et marchai jusqu'à la cafétéria.

POV SASUKE

Je m'étais endormi et quand je me réveillai, le lit d'hôpital était vide. Je me tournai et ne vis qu'Itachi sur le coin de la porte et Deidara, qui se réveilla, étonné de trouver le lit vide.

Deidara : Où est Naruto ?  
Itachi : Il est parti à la cafétéria. Je serais vous, je n'irais pas l'emmerder.  
Deidara : M'en fous, je veux voir mon Naru-chan, un point c'est tout.  
Sasuke : Laisse-nous passer, Itachi.  
Itachi : Les gars, si je vous dis ça, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Laissez-le respirer.  
Dei/Sasu : LAISSE-NOUS PASSER !  
Naruto : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE !  
Deidara : Na... Naruto...  
Naruto : On est dans un hôpital, pas à la kermesse, pauvres imbéciles !  
Deidara : Pardon Naru.  
Docteur : Tiens, je vois que monsieur Uzumaki est réveillé. Nous pouvons donc vous examiner pour voir si tout va bien.  
Naruto : Ouais, faites.

Quelques minutes d'examen plus tard...

Docteur : Bien, tout à l'air correct. Nous allons tout de même vous garder en observations jusqu'à ce soir, avant de vous laisser partir.  
Naruto : Ok.  
Deidara : Bon, moi je vais aller chercher un café. Tu viens Itachi ?  
Itachi : Oui.

Quand ils fermèrent la porte, je me retrouvai seul avec Naruto.

POV NARUTO

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je les déteste ! Me laisser avec cet abruti...

Sasuke : Naruto, tu veux faire une partie d'échecs avec moi ?

Je m'ennuyai déjà, mais là, ça dépasse mon imagination.

Naruto : D'accord.

Je vous rassure, c'est à contrecœur que je réponds ça.

Trente minutes plus tard...

Sasuke : J'ai gagné !  
Naruto : D'accord, j'admets ma défaite.  
Sasuke : Oui, alors tu vas avoir un gage.  
Naruto : QUOI ?!  
Sasuke : Ton gage, c'est...  
Naruto : C'est...  
Sasuke : De m'embrasser.

Là, j'y crois pas. Il est vraiment gamin ce mec, ce n'est pas possible d'être comme ça ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers son visage. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
C'était tellement bon. J'eus l'impression que nous étions tous les deux et rien d'autre. Je le sentis approfondir le baiser. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je mis les miennes dans ses cheveux. J'étais au paradis : que faire face à un si bon baiser ?  
Après quelques minutes, nous devons nous séparer par manque d'air, mais nous rejoignons une nouvelle fois nos lèvres pour un ballet torride. Dans ma bouche, nos langues se cherchaient et essayaient d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Il rapprocha nos deux corps et commença à enlever mon peignoir.

fin ! chapitre corriger


	6. Chapter 6

Il me retira mon peignoir. Je me sentais si bien. Il passa sa main sur mon torse et nous dûmes nous séparer par manque d'air. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire et de me murmurer à l'oreille :

Sasuke : Je t'aime Naruto.

Cette phrase me réveilla et des souvenirs d'il y a deux ans me revinrent en mémoire. La façon dont il m'a trompé et brisé... Je ne peux pas le faire.

Naruto : Sasuke... Arrêtes, on ne peut pas faire ça.  
Sasuke : Pourquoi ?  
Naruto : Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas...  
Sasuke : Je comprends, mais je peux t'embrasser ?  
Naruto : D'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi et cella ses lèvres aux miennes. C'était magnifique, mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller plus loin.

Sasuke : Je t'attendrais Naruto, autant de temps qu'il faudra... Je t'aime.  
Naruto : Merci Sasuke. Moi aussi...je...je t'aime... Enfin, peut-être.  
Sasuke : Merci Naruto. Merci de me laisser une chance.

Je lui souris et il m'enlaça de ses bras puissants. Il passa ensuite sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa tandis que je me marrais comme un imbécile.

Naruto : Arrêtes, tu vas les emmêler !  
Sasuke : Oui, mais c'est marrant.

Après une bagarre intensive, Sasuke me déclara vainqueur.

Sasuke : Je m'avoue vaincu, c'est vous, mon Roi, qui avez gagné.  
Naruto : Arrêtes, c'est ridicule.  
Deidara : Naruto... Tu rigoles... ?  
Naruto : Deidara ?  
Deidara : Je retrouve enfin mon cousin préféré ! YOUPI !  
Itachi : C'est quoi ce foutoir ! Une tornade est passée ou quoi ?  
Naruto : Non, on se battait, Sasuke et moi.  
Deidara : Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser. Moi aussi, je peux participer hein ?  
Sasu/Naru/Ita : Vraiment un gamin...  
Deidara : Dites pas ça, ce n'est pas gentil !  
Naruto : On te taquine, Dei-chan.  
Deidara : Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
Naruto : Dei-chan, pourquoi ?  
Deidara (en pleurs) : J'ai enfin retrouvé mon cousin, mon frère de cœur !  
Itachi : Et c'est reparti...  
Deidara : Hé Naruto, c'est quoi ce tatouage sur ton ventre ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir à travers mon peignoir ouvert, mon tatouage en forme de spirale, qui représentait un sceau.

Deidara : Il est trop bien, c'est cool !  
Sasuke : Il est magnifique...  
Naruto (tout rouge) : Merci Sasuke.

Itachi s'avança vers moi et refit le contour de mon tatouage avec son doigt.

Itachi : Il est vraiment magnifique. On dirait un sceau renfermant un démon.  
Deidara : Non mais ça ne va pas de draguer mon Naru-chan !  
Sasuke : C'est mon Naru-chan, pas le tien !  
Deidara : C'est pas vrai !

FIN! et corriger


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fait deux jours que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Deux jours que je me demande comment je vais faire quand je serais près de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si je vais ressortir avec lui et si je vais pardonner à Sakura. Je suis complètement perdu.

Minato : Naruto, tu vas être en retard.  
Naruto : J'arrive.

Je sorti de ma chambre, fis un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et saluai de la main mon père, qui lisait son journal. Je rentrai dans ma voiture et la démarrai. Arrivé au lycée, je sortais à peine de ma voiture que Kiba me sautait dessus.

Kiba : Hey, salut Naruto !  
Naruto : Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles, p'tain !  
Kiba : Oh, désolé.

On commença à marcher tranquillement et quand je passai la barrière du lycée, toute la bande fut stupéfaite de me trouver en compagnie de Kiba. Je m'éloignai de ce dernier et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma classe.

Shikamaru : T'étais avec Naruto, là ?  
Kiba : Ben, oui.  
Shikamaru : Tu sais que c'est une première qu'il traîne avec l'un de nous ?  
Kiba : Ah...

Sasuke arriva à ce moment-là, tranquille.

Shikamaru : Sasuke !  
Sasuke : Quoi ?  
Shikamaru : Il y a une minute, Naruto traînait avec Kiba !  
Sasuke : QUOI !

La sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes mutuelles.

POV SASUKE

Je n'y crois pas, pourquoi il traîne avec Kiba et pas avec moi ?

Ino : Sasuke ?  
Sasuke : Quoi !  
Ino : Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Sasuke : Non ! Dans tes rêves !

Je me levai. C'était la fin des cours et le début de la pause déjeuner. C'était le bon moment pour proposer à Shika et à Kiba de déjeuner avec moi.

POV NARUTO

'Tain, elles ne vont pas me lâcher ses filles, ce n'est pas possible !

Kiba : Naruto !

Oh non, pas lui.

Kiba : Tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi, s'il te plaît ?  
Naruto : Non !  
Kiba : Pitié !  
Naruto : ...Bon d'accord. J'arrive, je vais chercher mon sac.  
Kiba : Ouais !

POV SASUKE

Shika est d'accord pour manger avec moi. Il ne manque plus que Kiba. Ah, le voilà.

Sasuke : Kiba !  
Kiba : Ah, t'es là Sasuke.  
Sasuke : Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?  
Kiba : Non, j'attends Naruto, on déjeune ensemble.

Quoi ? Il déjeune avec lui ? C'est le moment...

POV NARUTO

Naruto : Kiba, je suis là.  
Kiba : Ah, Naruto !

Quand j'arrivai à ses côtés, je remarquai que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Sasuke : Dites les gars, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas manger avec nous ?  
Kiba : Eh bien, d'accord.

Oh putain, je vais le tuer ce clebs. Et ce merdeux de Sasuke, je vais l'égorger sur place, ce sale con. Kiba me tira par le bras et m'emmena à sa suite.

Kiba : Allez viens Naruto !

POV SASUKE

Yes, je t'adore Kiba ! Je vais avoir un moment avec mon beau blond, c'est ma seule chance !

FIN!


	8. Chapter 8

.Tous assis autour d'une table, on écoutait Kiba discuter de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Lee arriva tout joyeusement.

Lee : Salut les gars !  
Tous : Salut !  
Lee : Hey, ça vous plairait de venir avec moi ? Il y a une nouvelle boîte de nuit, l'Akatsuki, qui a ouvert pas loin.  
Sasuke : Ouais, ça me changerait les idées. Je suis partant.  
Shika : Ok pour moi.  
Kiba : Un peu que je suis d'accord ! Et toi, Naru-chan ?  
Naruto : Je viens si t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !  
Kiba : Ok...

La fin des cours sonna. Je rentrai chez moi me préparer, mettant un pantalon noir moulant avec un t-shirt noir au col en V. Je me rappelle avoir promis à Kiba d'aller le chercher j'ai enfilé des chaussures, mis mes lunettes et je suis monté dans la voiture. Je sonnai à la porte de Kiba et sa mère m'ouvrit. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.

Mère de Kiba : Tiens, Naruto, c'est toi qui vient chercher Kiba ?  
Naruto : Bonjour Madame. Oui c'est moi qui vient le chercher.  
Mère de Kiba : Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme !  
Naruto : Merci. Vous, vous êtes encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois où je vous ai vue.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. C'est à ce moment-là que Kiba arriva.

Kiba : T'es là, super. Allez, on y va. Salut Maman !  
Mère de Kiba : Amusez-vous bien ! Au revoir Naruto.  
Naruto : Au revoir Madame.  
Kiba : Elle est trop cool ta voiture !  
Naruto : Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivé devant la discothèque. Pendant notre petite marche, je vis tout le monde me reconnaître et je distinguai quelques murmures : '' Eh, regardes, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le célèbre mannequin !'' ''Il est trop beau !''  
Arrivé à l'entrée, je pus voir que Shika, Sasuke et Lee nous avait vu et le dernier nous faisait de grands signes.

Lee : Vous êtes tous là, c'est super bien, venez !

A peine avions-nous pénétré dans la boîte de nuit qu'on fut assaillit par les lumières jaillissant dans tous les sens d'une grande piste de danse. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar pour commander. Sasuke et moi nous occupions des boissons tandis que les autres allait chercher une place. Le serveur s'avança.

Serveur : Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je vous servir ?

Quand il posa ses yeux sur moi, je vis une lueur animale se dégager de ses yeux.

Naruto : Un whisky, deux cognacs et deux tequilas.  
Serveur : Ok, j'arrive.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Sasuke prit les verres pendant que je cherchais où ces imbéciles s'étaient fourrés. Les ayant trouvés, nous avons déposé les verres et nous nous sommes assis à leurs côtés. Les minutes passèrent et je décidai d'aller danser.

POV SASUKE

Kiba : Sasuke, fais gaffe, y a un mec super chaud qui danse avec Naruto.  
Sasuke : QUOI !

Je regardai la piste et trouvai Naruto, en train de danser aux côtés d'un mec dont les cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, une mèche cachant un de ses yeux. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

POV NARUTO

Ce mec est super chaud. Si je ne ressentais rien pour Sasuke, je l'aurais sauté. La musique se termina pour faire place à un slow. Quelqu'un me tira par le bras et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Sasuke.

Sasuke : Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?  
Naruto : D'accord.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille alors que les miens entouraient son cou. J'aurais voulu rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais la chanson se terminait. Pendant ces dernières minutes, Sasuke se pencha et m'embrassa.

FIN!


	9. Chapter 9

.Cela faisait quelques minutes que nos bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Je dus bientôt rompre ce contact par manque d'oxygène. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne voulant faire un geste de peur de rompre ce contact. La musique douce avait fait place à une autre plus rythmée, mais nous restions serrés l'un contre l'autre à nous regarder.

Sasuke : Tu veux bien qu'on reprenne tout à zéro ?  
Naruto : Eh bien... D'accord. Je te donne une dernière chance.

Nous nous sommes enfin séparés. Sasuke passa un bras autour de mon bassin et nous avançâmes vers la table de nos amis. Kiba était tellement bourré qu'il essayait de mettre Shikamaru dans son lit, tandis que Lee draguait le mec de la table d'en face.

Sasuke : Les gars, on s'en va.  
Kiba : Ok à demain.  
Shika : P'tain Kiba, retire ta main de mon pantalon !

On échangea un soupir mutuel avant d'aller au vestiaire pour récupérer nos affaires. Arrivés au parking, Sasuke s'exclama :

Sasuke : Ouah ! Être mannequin, ça paye !

Au mot ''mannequin'', je me suis souvenu que, l'année terminée, je devrai retourner en Amérique. Je repoussai cette pensée loin de moi. Arrivés devant le manoir du brun, j'ai à peine passé ma tête hors de la voiture qu'il me tira à la porte, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour continuer à me tirer, vers sa chambre cette fois-ci. Je ne pus cligner des yeux trois fois qu'il me poussait contre le lit. J'étais maintenant allongé de tout mon long sur ce lit douillet tandis qu'il m'ôtait mes habits. Alors qu'il enlevait ma chemise, il déposait des baisers papillon sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Arrivé à mon nombril, il le lécha, me faisant de ce fait gémir bruyamment.

Naruto : Sasuke, arrêtes de jouer avec moi !  
Sasuke : Mais je ne joues pas.

Il remonta titiller mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs. Il retira mon pantalon, bientôt suivi de mon boxer, mais je n'étais pas d'accord devant tant d'injustice. A peine mon dernier vêtement retiré que je me retrouvai sur lui, en train de lui enlever sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer. Je descendis jusqu'à son membre tendu de plaisir que je léchais sur toute la longueur. Une plainte me fit réagir et je le pris entier dans ma bouche, avant de commencer des va-et-vient lents, puis rapides.

Sasuke : Naruto... Je veux jouir en toi...

Il me retourna et me pénétra d'un coup sec, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il attendit quelques minutes pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence, ce que je lui signifiai d'un mouvement de hanche. Il commença aussitôt les va-et-vient, amplifiant petit à petit leur rythme.

Naruto : Sasuke... Plus vite !  
Sasuke : Oh !...mon amour...aah !  
Naruto : Sas...Sasuke !

Un dernier coup de butoir et j'éjaculais entre nous et lui en moi. Il se retira et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je m'empressai de me coller à lui. Il m'enserra dans ses bras et remonta la couverture.

Sasuke : Je t'aime... Bonne nuit mon ange.  
Naruto : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Fin!


	10. Chapter 10

.Je me réveil petit à petit je sens contre moi une chaleur qui ne m'es pas inconnu, je décides d'ouvrir les yeux et rencontrer un visage endormit. Sasuke dort encore je ne dois pas le réveiller si non il ne vas pas etre de bonne humeur, je décide de me lever pour parcourir la maison de mon chéri sa n'a pas du tout changer depuis que je suis partit. Dans ma visite j'entend un bruit de portable je suis se bruit pour arrivé sur le portable de Sasuke dans ma curiosité je l'allume et tombe sur un message envoyer de Sakura

Salut Sasuke.  
S'il te plait il faut que tu viennes j'ai besoin de toi.  
de sakura.

Alors se n'est pas finit entre eux et il ose me faire sa je n'en peut plus il va avoir droit à des explications se sale con.  
Je vais dans sa chambre me rhabille et d'un geste le fait tomber de son lit.  
Sasuke: Aie non mais sa va pas  
Naruto: t'es qu'un enfoiré, un con, un salaud  
Sasuke: mais de quoi tu parles  
Naruto: tu me fais pitié  
Après je me dirige vers la porte  
Sasuke: mais ou tu vas  
Naruto: je pars je crois que Sakura t'attend  
je claque la porte de sa chambre puis sort de cette grande maison m'installe dans ma voiture et la démarre

POV SASUKE  
Mais de quoi il parle, il faut que j'aille voir si j'ai un message.  
Quand j'allume mon GSM je vois que j'ai un message de Sakura  
Salut sasuke  
S'il te plait il faut que tu viennes j'ai besoin de toi.  
de Sakura  
alors c'est sa se qui à fait enrager Naruto putin je suis dans la merde mais d'abord il faut que j'appelle Sakura  
"allo"  
"ouaih sakura c'est moi"  
"ah sasuke"  
"pourquoi je dois venir cher toi"  
"j'ai un problème je veux envoyer un cadeau de pardon à Naruto et je me demandais se qui lui faisait plaisir"  
"et bien maintenant tu devras choisir deux cadeaux"  
"pourquoi?"  
"parce que il a vus le message et il a crut que je le trompait espèce d'imbécile"  
"oh non je suis désolé"  
" je te préviens si me quitte je te parle plus et je te connais plus et tu devras payer"  
"attend Sasuke"  
je raccroches immédiatement et envoie un message à Naruto

POV NARUTO  
je suis rentré cher moi je suis en traint de fait mes valises  
Minato: tu es sur que tu veux repartir  
Naruto: oui!  
Minato: tu peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain  
Naruto: Non! or de question!  
Quand j'ai finis mes bagage je téléphone à l'agence d'aéroport pour réserver une place bien sur comme je suis connu je choisi classe VIP. Après avoir réserver ma place je mets mes valises dans ma voiture donne un baiser d'au revoir à ma mère et à mon père et part.

POV MINATO  
Bien maintenant je vais faire appel à la seul personne qui peut le résonner  
"allo"  
" deidara c'est moi Minato"  
"ah que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel tonton"  
"Naruto à décider de repartir pour l'amérique"  
"QUOI!"  
"oui comme tu dis il faut que tu aies à l'aéroport et que tu le résonnes"  
"ok me je mets en route"

POV SASUKE  
je me suis réfugier cher mon frère quand tout à coup le téléphone de Deidara sonne il décroche sa dure pendant quelques minutes après il revient les larmes au yeux  
itachi: mais qui à-t-il?  
deidara: naruto à décider de repartir aujourd'hui pour L'Amérique  
Sasuke: QUOI!  
Non je ne veux pas qui parte que puis-je faire pour l'arreter.

FIN!


	11. Chapter 11

.Je suis à l'aéroport, j'étais assis sur les banc et regardait la piste ou les avions décollait ou attérissait, quand mon vol fut annoncer je m'avança vers l'hotesse qui vérifiait nos passe-port.  
Hotesse: bonjour monsieur votre passe-port  
Je lui donne mon passe-port après l'avoir récupérer j'entendis une voix qui m'était familière crier mon nom  
?: NARUTO!  
Quand je me retourne je tombes sur un Sasuke en pleure criant mon nom à en couper les corde vocale  
je pus distinguer que itachi et deidara était là aussi mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière j'avais décider de partir alors je continua à marcher dans le couloir qui me m'ennerait à mon avion  
Sasuke: NARUTO REVIENT

POV SASUKE  
celà ne pouvait pas finir comme sa je ne le laisserait pas me quitter, je décidas alors de fendre la foule et passer devant l'hotesse comme si elle n'existait pas je courais et j'arriva enfin dans l'avion je vérifiais chaque siège arrivé dans la partie VIP je pus voir une tete blonde assit près d'un hublot, je m'avança vers Naruto et m'assit à ses cotés quand il se retourna je pus voir sa qu'il était étonner de me voir.  
Sasuke: Naruto écoute moi se n'est pas se que tu crois  
Naruto: désoler mais quand je voie dans un message "tout de suite" "viens" j'ai besoin de toi" c'est très claire pour moi.  
Sasuke: non tu te trompe Naruto tu es seul que j'aime et que j'aimerais à jamais.  
Naruto: désoler mais je ne peux pas  
Sasuke: Naruto je ne peux pas vivre sans toi  
Naruto: Sasuke tu dois comprendre que il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous deux  
Sasuke: je t'interdis de dire sa Naruto  
l'avion commença à avancer puis il décolla.  
Naruto: Sasuke nous souffrons tout les deux se n'est pas une preuve pour toi que nous ne pouvons pas etre ensemble.  
Je pris son visage dans mes mains  
Sasuke:Naruto tu es la plus précieuse des personnes auquel je tiens alors reste avec moi.  
Naruto: Sasuke  
Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa, il passa ses main autour de mon cou et ouvrit sa bouche pour me laisser accès.

POV NARUTO  
A se moment j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le quitter quand je me sépara de lui nous nous regardions et après à mon plus grand étonnement deidara et Itachi se retrouvèrent à nos coter  
Naruto: mais comment vous avez réussi à arriver à temps  
Deidara: on na juste eu à dire que nous étions des amis de Naruto Uzumaki  
itachi: il faut croire que tu es une vrai star  
Tous: AAAAAAH

3 ans plus tard  
Je suis devenus le mannequin le plus riche et le plus populaire du monde mon mari n'est cotre que Sasuke Uchiha qui lui à créer une entreprise avec Itachi, Deidara lui est devenu mon manager il faut dire qu'il c'est bien comment il faut me bouger.  
Mais au jourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de nos trois ans de mariage et pour feter sa j'ai décider de faire une surprise à Sasuke.  
Quand je regardes mon téléphone je vois qu'il est affiché 19H30 Sasuke va bientot arrivé alors je décide d'aller dans la Salle de bain pour me changer.

POV SASUKE  
je suis sur le chemin du retour je vais enfin retrouvé mon amour quand j'arrive dans l'hallée je prends le bouquet de rose que je voulais offrir à mon naru-chan puisque nous faitons nos 3 ans de mariage. Quand je passe la porte de la villa je remarque que partaire se trouve des pétales de rose je décides de les suivres jusqu'à arrivé devant la porte de la chambre quand je l'ouvre je tombe face à un Naruto habillé en servante.  
A se moment j'étais envouté par se beau blond qui se tenait devant moi.  
Naruto: bonjour maitre vous avez passé une bonne journée  
Sasuke: Naruto  
je m'avança vers lui et l'embrassa je commença à lui peloter les fesses. Puis je le renversa sur lit et au moment d'enlever sa robe je compris que mon cher blond ne portait pas de sous vetement  
Sasuke: pas de sous vetement  
Naruto: non maitre il me dérangeait trop  
sasuke: tu es trop mignon  
Je commença à enlever sa robe quand elle fut enlever je lui lécha ses tétons jusqu'à les rendre dur puis je décendis vers son entre jambe ou je commença à entamer des va et viens rapides.  
Naruto: Ah...Sasuke  
Quand il jouit, je commença à lécher mes doigh pour après le préparer mais arrivé au troisième doigh je sentis naruto se crisper mais il se détendis aussi vite quand je l'ai enleva naruto crogna de mécontentement.  
Puis je présenta mon sexe tendus de plaisir à l'entrée de son intimité je le pénétra d'un coup sec se qui lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur. Mais il fit place à des hurlements de plaisir.  
Naruto: AAAAAAaaah...Sas...Sasuke  
Sasuke: Naru...Naruto...mon amour  
Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...SASUKE  
Sasuke:NARUTO  
Il jouit entre nous et moi en lui c'était magique je me sentais si bien

POV NARUTO  
J'en suis sur je ne peux pas vivre sans lui je ne pourrais pas.  
Naruto: Bonne anniversaire de mariage mon chéri  
Sasuke: toi aussi joyeux anniversaire mon amour  
Et nous nous endormions collé l'un à l'autre laissant Morphée nous emporté  
Après se quelque année Sasuke et moi avions décidé d'adopter un enfant celui-ci s'appelle Fugaku en l'honneur du père de Sasuke. Et après notre vie se poursuivit avec un nouveau venu dans la famille.  
FIN!  
C'était la fin de cette fic en espérent qu'elle vous ai plus à bientot pour la prochaine Fic


End file.
